Mohammed Ahmed Said Haidel
| place_of_birth = Ta'iz, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 498 | group = | alias = Mohammed Mohammed Ahmen Said | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Ahmed Said Haidel is a citizen of Yemen currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 498. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that he was born in 1978, in Ta'iz, Yemen. As of October 20, 2010, Mohammed Ahmed Said Haidel has been held at Guantanamo for eight years five months. Press reports On July 12, 2006 the magazine Mother Jones provided excerpts from the transcripts of a selection of the Guantanamo detainees. "Why Am I in Cuba?", Mother Jones (magazine), July 12, 2006 Haidel was one of the detainees profiled. According to the article his transcript contained the following comment: Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ahmed Said Haidel's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 8 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Testimony Haidel chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 9–11 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-04-21 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a three page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Mohammed Ahmen Said's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 28 September 2005. The three page memo listed fourteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Mohammed Ahmen Said's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 June 2006. The three page memo listed eight "primary factors favoring continued detention" and ten "primary factors favoring release or transfer". References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1978 births Category:People from Ta'izz